Das andere Leben
by HexeLea
Summary: Es geht weiter! Das Warten hat ein Ende DER MITTWOCH ist da! Im Vorfeld gab es für Petunia Dursley einige Probleme, aber lest selbst!
1. Kapitel 1: Petunia Dursley stellt Fragen

Eine der Randfiguren aus dem Umfeld von Harry Potter hat mich inspiriert.  
Deshalb werde ich von einer fanatischen FF-Leserin zur Schreiberin.

Beta: "Gwin" (Ich drück Dich ganz fest!)

Und das übliche: Mir gehört nichts und ich will auch nichts damit verdienen!  
Ich danke JKR für die Erschaffung der wunderbaren Charaktere.

**Das andere Leben**

**Kapitel 1: Tante Petunia stellt Fragen**

Es war verrückt! Nein, es war nicht nur einfach verrückt, sondern es war das verrückteste, was sie in ihrem Leben je getan hatte!  
Aber sie hatte auch lange gebraucht, um sich zu diesem Schritt durchzuringen. Und nun war er unterwegs: Der Brief an den Menschen, der ihr hoffentlich helfen würde, endlich Klarheit in ihre Erinnerungen und Gedanken zu bringen.

Angefangen hatte alles nach Harry´s erstem Schuljahr in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.

Er war in den Ligusterweg Nummer 4 zurückgekommen, um seine Sommerferien dort zu verbringen. Sein Onkel Vernon hatte ihn ja schon immer gehasst, und nachdem er nun auf diese "Verrückten-Schule" ging, wurde das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und Harry noch schlimmer, soweit das überhaupt möglich war.  
Dudley machte Harry ebenfalls das Leben schwer, aber auch mit einer gewissen Skepsis, ob sein Vetter ihm nicht vielleicht etwas anhexen könnte, ein paar Schweinsohren beispielsweise, passend zu dem Ringelschwänzchen, das er von Hagrid bekommen hatte im vergangenen Sommer.

Alleine sie selbst, Petunia, die Schwester von Harry´s verstorbener Mutter Lily, hatte einen besseren Kontakt zu ihrem Neffen entwickelt seit dessen ersten Sommerferien nach der Erkenntnis, dass er ein Zauberer sei.

Es war in der zweiten Urlaubswoche gewesen, an einem schönen Sommernachmittag. Vernon war bei der Arbeit und Dudley bei einem Freund zum Spielen - Harry lag im Garten, zwischen Büschen versteckt auf dem Rücken und schaute den Wolken am Himmel zu.

Diese zogen träge dahin, die Luft schien fast zu stehen. Da Harry´s Schulbücher weggeschlossen worden waren, fühlte er sich leer und lag einfach nur faul rum.

Da hatte Petunia die Gelegenheit beim Schopf gepackt und sich zu Harry ins Gras gesetzt.

"Harry, möchtest Du mir ein wenig von Deiner neuen Schule erzählen?"

"Von Hogwarts, Tante Petunia?" Harry hatte sich blitzschnell aufgesetzt und sah sie verdutzt an.

"Ja, Harry", antwortete sie und sah leicht verlegen aus.

"Interessiert es dich wirklich?", fragte Harry und als sie nickte und hinzufügte, "Natürlich muss das unter uns bleiben", da hatte er gegrinst und sie wohl zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben richtig angesehen.

"Was möchtest Du denn wissen?"

"Na ja, wie es da so ist - das Schulgebäude, die Klassenzimmer, die Schlafräume usw.? Was für Lehrer du hast, ob du mit ihnen klarkommst, und deine Klassenkameraden -sind sie nett? Was lernt ihr da so alles? Habt ihr auch Sport? Was machst du in deiner Freizeit in Hogwarts?"

Ihr Gesicht hatte sich gerötet und sie holte nach dieser Aufzählung erst mal tief Luft.

Harry auch! "Das ist ganz schön viel auf einmal, weißt du, Tante Petunia?"

"Ich weiß - entschuldige bitte!"

"Nein, nein, lass nur, ich freue mich ja, nur - es kommt so überraschend. Ich war bisher der Meinung, dass du nichts, aber auch wirklich rein gar nichts mit der Magischen Welt zu tun haben willst!"

Petunia wirkte nun wirklich verlegen.

"Ja, Harry, den Eindruck habe ich dir wohl von Anfang an, als du zu uns kamst, vermittelt. Aber es stimmt nicht ganz, es ist nur alles so verwirrend und ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll. Vor allem kann ich mit deinem Onkel Vernon natürlich nicht darüber reden. Das konnten wir noch nie. Und deshalb war es für mich all die Jahre das beste, die Tatsache, dass du offensichtlich das "Talent" deiner Eltern geerbt hast, zu verdrängen. Als dann aber der Brief kam, dass du nach Hogwarts gehen sollst, brachen alle alten Erinnerungen an meine Jugend und die deiner Mutter wieder auf und der alte Neid und das alles.  
Wenn du mich teilhaben lässt an einigen deiner Erfahrungen vom letzten Jahr, dann könnte mir das vielleicht helfen, mit mir selbst, und den Schuldgefühlen, die ich immer noch gegenüber meiner Schwester - deiner Mutter, verspüre, ins Reine zu kommen!"

Sie hatte sehr leise gesprochen und ihren Neffen dabei nicht angeschaut.

Beide schwiegen einige Minuten, dann fing Harry, zuerst stockend, dann immer flüssiger, zu erzählen an.  
Von der Einkaufstour mit Hagrid in der Winkelgasse, von Gringotts, vom Gleis 9 ¾, von der Fahrt mit dem Hogwarts-Express, der Überfahrt über den See, dem Schloß, dem Sprechenden Hut und seinem Auswahlverfahren, von Ron und Hermine, von Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall, usw. usw.

Einmal hatte ihn Tante Petunia unterbrochen, als er zaghaft, und leicht beschönigend, sein etwas schwieriges Verhältnis zu seinem Zaubertränkelehrer beschrieb. Als er geschildert hatte, wie dieser in der ersten Stunde in das Klassenzimmer gerauscht war, und wie er aussah, da hatte sie auf einmal gefragt:

"Severus Snape? Heißt dieser Lehrer Severus Snape?"

Harry sah sie fassungslos an. "Professer Severus Snape - ja, so heißt er! Wieso? Woher kennst du denn den?"

Doch sie hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt, etwas gemurmelt, das sich anhörte wie "...ach, deine Mutter hat ihn mal erwähnt, und ihn genau so beschrieben...", und ihn dann gebeten, weiter zu erzählen.

Natürlich hatte er nicht in allen Einzelheiten berichtet von den Abenteuern, die er mit seinen besten Freunden zusammen erlebt hatte, aber irgendwie machte es ihm Spaß, ihr mitzuteilen, was für ihn die Faszination an diesem neuen Leben ausmachte. Und er hatte ihr auch klar zu verstehen gegeben, dass er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als möglichst noch heute nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.

Als er nicht mehr wusste, was er noch erzählen sollte, und sie fragend ansah, da lächelte sie leicht, und er sah eine Träne in ihren Augen aufblitzen.

"Danke, Harry! Danke!", hauchte sie nur, erhob sich aus dem Gras und ging hinüber zur Wäscheleine, um die getrocknete Wäsche abzunehmen und ins Haus zu bringen.

Harry schüttelte verwundert den Kopf und fragte sich, ob er die letzte halbe Stunde wohl nur geträumt hatte. Er legte sich wieder zurück und sah weiter den Wolken zu.

Drei Wochen passierte eigentlich gar nichts, wenn man von den üblichen Provokationen durch Vernon und Dudley mal absah.

Auch Petunia hatte ihr Verhalten Harry gegenüber nicht geändert, aber nur, wenn ihr Mann oder ihr Sohn dabei waren.

Waren die jedoch nicht in der Nähe, steckte sie Harry regelmäßíg etwas zum Essen zu, oder ein Bonbon, oder sie drückte ihm ganz kurz im Vorbeigehen die Schulter und schenkte ihm ein schnelles Lächeln. Einige Male ließ sie ihn auch an seine Schulbücher - stundenweise - und schloß sie natürlich wieder weg, bevor sein Onkel nach Hause kam.

Drei Tage vor Ende der Ferien klopfte es spät am Abend auf einmal an Harry´s Zimmertür und als er öffnete, huschte seine Tante herein, legte den Zeigefinger an ihre Lippen und flüsterte: "Harry, ich wollte dich noch etwas fragen."

Als er sie erwartungsvoll ansah, sprach sie ihre ungewöhnliche Bitte aus:

"Schickst du mir ab und zu eine Eule? Damit ich weiß, wie es dir geht? Meinst du, du kannst Hedwig..." , sie sah zu dem Käfig mit der schneeweißen Eule hinüber, "... so instruieren, dass sie die Briefe nur abliefert, wenn Vernon und Dudley nicht zuhause sind?"

Harry sah nun auch zu Hedwig hinüber, die zwar etwas unglücklich wirkte, weil sie die ganzen Ferien über nie richtig fliegen durfte, aber sehr interessiert herüberblickte und fast unmerklich mit dem Kopf nickte.

"Ja, ich denke, das geht", meinte er und nahm überrascht die Hand, die seine Tante ihm reichte, während sie sagte:

"Gut, Harry! Danke! Und ich wünsche dir ein schönes und erfolgreiches zweites Schuljahr in Hogwarts!"

Damit verschwand sie aus der Tür und ließ ihn ein weiteres Mal erstaunt zurück.

Und so war sein zweites Schuljahr in Hogwarts vergangen, Harry hatte ab und zu Hedwig in den Ligusterweg Nummer 4 geschickt und seiner Tante ein paar nette Zeilen geschrieben. Nur oberflächliches Zeug zwar, und es kam auch nie eine Antwort - das wäre wohl zu gefährlich für Petunia geworden - aber irgendwie hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass es so richtig war. Nach dem zweiten Schuljahr in den Sommerferien hatten Harry und Petunia wieder Möglichkeiten gefunden, sich über Hogwarts zu unterhalten, vor Vernon und Dudley hatte sich ihr Verhältnis aber nach wie vor nicht geändert.

_So, wenn Ihr wollt, dann gehts weiter. Ein paar klitzekleine Reviews vielleicht? Nur damit ich weiß, ob die Story überhaupt Interesse weckt._


	2. Kapitel 2: Der Brief

Jetzt gehts auch schon weiter mit Petunia und ihrem ungewohnten Interesse an Harry und seiner "Neigung".  
Ich hab mich riesig über die Reviews gefreut, Ihr findet die Antworten unten, am Ende dieses Kapitels.

Wie immer: Mir gehört nichts!

Und wieder ein herzliches Dankeschön an meine wunderbare Beta "Gwin".

**Kapitel 2: Der Brief**

Als Harry nach dem dritten Schuljahr für die Zeit der Sommerferien zurückkehrte und seiner Tante einiges erzählt hatte, unter anderem auch von seinem Paten Sirius Black, und daß dieser unschuldig sei am Tod seiner Eltern, und von Professer Remus Lupin (bei beiden Namen hatte Petunia unmerklich aufgehorcht), fasste sie sich ein Herz und bat ihn, ihr Hedwig für eine Briefzustellung auszuborgen.

Harry öffnete schon den Mund um zu fragen, was für einen Brief sie denn per Eulenpost zustellen wolle, aber als er sie ansah, fragte er lieber doch nicht. Er wollte die vertraute Stimmung zwischen ihnen nicht zerstören.

Und so hatte Petunia Dursley einen Brief abgeschickt, der seit Wochen, bis auf den kompletten Namen des Empfängers, fertig geschrieben unter ihrer Unterwäsche in ihrem Kleiderschrank darauf wartete, ob sie sich entschließen konnte, ihn zustellen zu lassen, oder ob er, in Hunderte von Fetzen zerrupft, im Papiercontainer landen würde.

Hedwig flog damit direkt zu einem Fenster, klopfte mit dem Schnabel an die Scheibe, wurde gleich darauf eingelassen und von dem Brief befreit. Sie erhielt sogar noch ein paar Eulenkekse und war bereits nach 2 Stunden wieder zurück in ihrem Käfig in Harry´s Zimmer im Ligusterweg Nummer 4.

Der Empfänger des Briefes hatte zwar die Eule sofort erkannt, aber mit der Handschrift, in der sein Name geschrieben war, konnte er nichts anfangen. Zuerst auch nicht mit der Unterschrift, die er sich sofort ansah, nachdem er die beiden Briefbögen aus dem Couvert genommen hatte - erst später dämmerte ihm, wer sich hinter dem Absender verbarg.  
Ein wenig wackelig und offensichtlich des öfteren unterbrochen und später weiterverfasst, stand hier:

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Lupin, _

Sie werden sich sicher wundern, wer ihnen mit Harry Potter´s Eule Hedwig einen Brief schickt, wenn nicht er.  
Es ist nur so, dass Harry dieser Brief eigentlich nicht betrifft, er war nur so freundlich, mir Hedwig zur Verfügung zu stellen, damit das Schreiben Sie auch bestimmt erreicht. Denn durch die Muggelpost wäre das doch recht schwierig geworden.

Ich weiss nicht, ob Sie sich an mich erinnern, an die ältere, nichtmagische Schwester von Lily Potter?  
Wir haben uns ja auch nur einmal ganz kurz getroffen, auf der Hochzeitsfeier von Lily und James. Meine Eltern bestanden seinerzeit darauf, dass ich wenigstens kurz auf dem Fest vorbeischaue, da Lily ja schließlich meine Schwester sei. Unser Verhältnis zueinander war damals nicht sehr gut, müssen Sie wissen, und leider ergab sich auch keine Gelegenheit mehr, dies vor Lily´s und James´ tragischem Tod zu ändern.  
Mein Mann durfte damals natürlich nichts davon erfahren, dass ich schnell auf dem Fest vorbeischaute, um meiner kleinen Schwester und ihrem frischgebackenen Ehemann wenigstens kurz (und frostig, muß ich gestehn), zu gratulieren.  
Sie und Ihr Freund Sirius wurden mir als die besten Kumpels von James und seiner Frau vorgestellt, und deshalb wende ich mich heute auch mit einer ungewöhnlichen Bitte an Sie:  
Wie schon erwähnt, hatten Lily und ich nicht das beste schwesterliche Einvernehmen, und zwar seit der Zeit, da sie ihre Aufforderung nach Hogwarts erhielt, und unsere Familie schlagartig mit der Magischen Welt konfrontiert wurde.  
Es war bestimmt zum größten Teil mein Fehler, dass ich mit dieser neuen Situation nicht umgehen konnte und Lily und "Das andere Leben" von mir fernhielt, so gut es ging.  
Seit Lily und James so plötzlich starben, und ihr Sohn Harry bei uns aufwächst, begleiten mich aber Schuldgefühle und ich würde so gerne mit einem Menschen sprechen, der die beiden gut gekannt und geschätzt hat.

Wären Sie eventuell bereit, sich mit mir zu treffen und mir einiges aus Ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit in Hogwarts und danach zu erzählen?

Ich schlage Ihnen einfach einen Treffpunkt vor und wenn Sie kommen könnten, würde mich das sehr freuen. Falls nicht, werde ich es verstehen und Sie kein weiteres Mal belästigen.  
Jeden zweiten Mittwoch im Monat gönne ich mir einen Besuch im Britischen Museum in London. Während mein Mann bei der Arbeit und unser Sohn in der Schule und danach bei Freunden ist, verbringe ich gerne einen Tag in den verschiedenen Abteilungen dieses einzigartigen Gebäudes.  
So gegen 15.00 Uhr trinke ich immer einen Kaffee im Nichtraucherbereich des "Coffee and Snacks", welches sich in der Eingangshalle des Museums befindet.  
Ich werde dieses Mal eine dunkelblaue Hose und eine gelb-rot gemusterte Bluse tragen.  
Mr. Lupin, gerne erwarte ich Sie also dort am 12. nächsten Monats.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Petunia Dursley

Remus Lupin war platt! Das war doch ein recht seltsamer Brief, den er da in Händen hielt. Und so sehr er auch versuchte, ein Bild von Lily´s Schwester in seinem Gedächtnis zu finden, es gelang ihm nicht.  
James und Lily hatten seinerzeit sehr wenig über sie gesprochen und am Tag der Hochzeit war er so vielen Leuten begegnet, dass er sich nicht mehr an alle erinnern konnte. Und offensichtlich war das Zusammentreffen mit der älteren Schwester von Lily wohl auch kein Highlight gewesen.

Sollte er zu dem Treffpunkt gehen? Was versprach sich diese Petunia nach all den Jahren davon? Nun, er hatte ja noch Zeit, zu einem Entschluss zu kommen, er sah auf den Kalender, bis zu dem vorgeschlagenen Termin waren es noch fast 3 Wochen.

Er legte den Brief in seinen Sekretär, schloss die Klappe wieder und setzte sich in seinen Lieblingssessel am Kamin, wo er genussvoll seine Pfeife stopfte und anzündete, bevor er nach der heutigen Ausgabe des "Tagespropheten" griff.

Fortsetzung folgt, wenn Ihr wollt!

_Und jetzt, wie versprochen: Ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön und eine Runde Zitronenbonbons rumreich:_

**_Alinija: Meine allererste Reviewerin in dieser Geschichte! Gell, ist doch mal was anderes, eine nette Petunia! grins Zusammenfassend habe ich deshalb geschrieben, weil hier Harry nicht die Hauptperson ist, und weil ich eigentlich keine Wiederholung des 1. Bandes von JKR hier reinstellen wollte! nochmal grins Mal sehn, ob es mir mit diesem Kapitel hier gelungen ist, bei Dir eine gewisse Spannung aufzubauen._**

**_Samantha Potter 2: Klar gehts weiter, und ich hoffe, mit der Zeit klären sich auch die Fragen._**

**_Gwin:Meine allerliebste Beta: Ich knuddel Dich aus der Ferne. Wenn Du aus dem Osterurlaub kommst, kannst Du gleich das nächste Kapitel korrigieren!_**

**_araglas16: Schön, daß Dir die Dialoge so gefallen, daß Du sie zitierst. Vielleicht gewöhnst Du Dich mit der Zeit an die "andere" Petunia?_**

**_Luzifer: Bei Dir hab ich also schon Spannung aufbauen können! Schön!_**

**_Anonymous: Darf ich Deine Frage, ob Petunia Severus gekannt hat, mal zurückstellen vorerst, bitte? - Danke!_**

**_Kira: Über Deine Reviews freue ich mich besonders. Auch wenn ich oft nicht weiterkomme mit meinen Stories, weil ich lieber in Deinen schmökere._**

**_shiaangel: Ich hab noch keine Ahnung, wie viele Kapitel das hier werden. Das Schlußkapitel ist schon fertig, aber was dazwischen noch alles kommt... - lassen wir uns doch alle überraschen!_**

**_Rubinonyx: Hey, schön, daß Du meinem Wunsch so schnell gefolgt bist, und hier gelesen und reviewt hast. Ob Petunia ein klitzekleines Geheimnis hat? Welche Frau hat das nicht? lach Schön, daß Dir Kapitel 1 gefallen hat. Hoffentlich tun es auch die weiteren!_**

So, das waren die Reviews zum 1. Kapitel. Also, ich finde die Zahl 9 schon recht beachtlich.


	3. Kapitel 3: Petunia erinnert sich

_Allen meinen lieben Reviewern wieder einen ganz herzlichen Dank. Die Antworten findet ihr wie beim letzten Mal unten. Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel, ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch. An meine wunderbare Beta "Gwin" ein Gruß aus der Ferne, ich knuddel Dich ganz fest!_

**Kapitel 3: Petunia erinnert sich**

Sie hatte es tatsächlich getan! Sie hatte den Brief per Eulenpost zustellen lassen, den Brief, der es ihr vielleicht endlich ermöglichen würde, einen Menschen zu finden, der ihr helfen konnte, mit sich selber ins Reine zu kommen.

Sie selbst erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an Remus Lupin. Er hatte es ganz sicher nicht bemerkt, damals, am Tag der Hochzeit von Lily und James - aber nachdem sie einander vorgestellt worden waren, hatte sie ihn immer wieder verstohlen betrachtet und ihn für ungewöhnlich interessant und attraktiv befunden. Er war ihr längere Zeit nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen, auch wenn sie das nicht begreifen konnte - immerhin war er ein enger Freund von James Potter, und ebenso wie dieser ein Magier, ein Vertreter einer von ihr fast gehassten Spezie. Schließlich jedoch hatte sie ihn vergessen, oder vielmehr verdrängt aus ihren Gedanken. Immerhin war sie mit Vernon verheiratet, und ein Kind hatte sich angemeldet. Doch seit sie sich mehr und mehr mit ihrer Vergangenheit und den unverarbeiteten Zeiten daraus beschäftigte, kamen auch diese Erinnerungen zurück. Und er war ihr schnell wieder eingefallen. Den genauen Namen brachte sie nicht mehr zusammen, aber als Harry ihn erwähnt hatte, war schlagartig alles wieder da: Die Gefühle, die sie hatte an dem Tag der Hochzeit ihrer Schwester. Die versteckten Blicke, mit denen sie die Gäste gemustert hatte. Nichtmagier und Magier vermischten sich, manche wussten voneinander, viele jedoch nicht. Und doch kamen Gespräche ganz zwanglos untereinander auf, denn Gemeinsamkeiten gab es doch einige zwischen den sonst so grundverschiedenen Menschen. Sie selbst, Petunia, die Schwester der Braut, hatte sich im Hintergrund gehalten. Nur eine Stunde wollte sie maximal dabei sein, hauptsächlich, um das Gemüt ihrer Eltern zu beruhigen. Alles hatte sie einmal mehr verwirrt, einerseits abgestoßen, andererseits fasziniert hatte sie sich gefühlt. Schließlich war sie fast geflohen - in ihre Normalität, in ihr behütetes Häuschen, zu ihrem bodenständigen, "normalen" Ehemann Vernon. Gestern also hatte sie den Brief abgeschickt, und Hedwig war zurückgekehrt, ohne den Eindruck zu vermitteln, dass etwas nicht geklappt hätte bei der Zustellung ihres Briefes an Remus Lupin.

Jetzt saß sie wieder an ihrem Lieblingsort, denn immer wieder ergab sich Petunia Dursley dem Zwang, den sie verspürte, auf den Dachboden ihres Hauses zu steigen und in einer alten Truhe zu wühlen. Viele Jahre hatte sie diese Ecke unter dem Dach krampfhaft gemieden - und nun konnte sie ihr kaum einen Tag fernbleiben. Am Wochenende, wenn Vernon zuhause war, litt sie fast körperliche Qualen, denn dann konnte sie nicht hier sein. Heute aber war ein ganz normaler Wochentag, Dudley, wie immer unterwegs mit seinen Freunden, würde nicht vor dem Nachtessen nach Hause kommen. Und Vernon arbeitete wie stets bis in den späten Nachmittag. Harry hatte sich mit seinen Schulbüchern in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen und würde ebenfalls nicht vor dem Abend wieder erscheinen.

In der Truhe befanden sich sehr verschiedene Dinge, und alle waren mit Erinnerungen verbunden, die Petunia fast erdrücken wollten. Hatte sie alles Vorgefallene nicht all die Jahre verdrängt, verleugnet und am liebsten vergessen wollen? Und nun saß sie mehrmals in der Woche stundenlang auf einem alten, wackeligen Hocker, balancierte auf ihrem Schoß ein altes Fotoalbum, über den Schultern trug sie eine dunkelgrüne Zaubererrobe und neben ihr lag ein Zauberstab. Denn auch die Dinge, die im Potter´schen Haus gefunden worden waren, nachdem Lord Voldemort das Leben von Lily und James auslöschte, hatte Petunia damals, vor weit mehr als einem Jahrzehnt, in diese Truhe gelegt. Warum sie das getan hatte, konnte sie nicht einmal sagen - und natürlich hatte es heimlich stattgefunden. Ebenfalls wie ein Zwang war es gewesen, dass sie sich irgendwann den wunderschönen Umhang ihrer Schwester, der ihr seltsamerweise wie maßgeschneidert passte, um die Schultern gelegt hatte, und sich den Zauberstab genauestens betrachtete, um ihn dann in Sichtweite wieder niederzulegen. Mit der Zeit spielte sich ein regelrechtes Ritual ab. In der Küche überprüfte sie in Gedanken, wann Dudley und Vernon heimkommen würden, dann stieg sie auf den Dachboden, schloss die Türe hinter sich, ging in "ihre" Ecke, öffnete die Truhe, legte sich den Umhang über die Schultern und den Zauberstab neben sich, nahm das Fotoalbum auf den Schoß und fing an, darin zu blättern.

Auch heute sah Petunia sich die Fotos aus ihrer Kindheit an. Lily und sie waren unzertrennlich gewesen, und somit auch meistens beide auf den Bildern zu sehen. Eine unbeschwerte Kindheit in einem "Muggelhaushalt" - keiner ahnte auch nur das Geringste von Lily´s Fähigkeiten.  
Oder doch?  
In diesem Moment blätterte Petunia eine Seite weiter im Fotoalbum, und mit einem Mal löste sich eines der Bilder und fiel in die offene Truhe. Petunia bückte sich, um es zwischen den verschiedenen Gegenständen herauszufischen. Doch sie bekam es nicht zu fassen. Als sie sich erhob von dem Hocker, um tiefer hineingreifen zu können, rutschte der Umhang über ihren Kopf und hüllte sie in Dunkelheit. Sie stieß einen überraschten Schrei aus und wollte sich schon unwillig befreien, als sie in der Bewegung erstarrte. Ein Gefühl der wohligen Wärme breitete sich rasch in ihr aus. Das tat gut, denn während sie hier oben saß, war es doch etwas frisch geworden. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss sie den Augenblick, als sich Bilder in ihren Kopf schlichen, zuerst verschwommen, dann immer schärfer. Sie stutzte. Zum Teil waren es Erinnerungen aus ihrer Sicht, zum Teil sah sie aber auch sich selbst - aus einer anderen Perspektive. Wie kam das? Allmählich bemerkte sie, mit wessen Augen sie sah: es waren die von Lily, ihrer kleinen Schwester! Petunia Dursley hatte Einblick in die Kindheits- und Jugenderinnerungen ihrer Schwester. Ähnlich wie in einem Denkarium hatte der Umhang, den Petunia hier auf dem Dachboden trug, und bei dem es sich um Lily ´s Festrobe handelte, offensichtlich Erinnerungen und Bildabläufe aufbewahrt, die er nun freigab. Doch von diesem Mysterium wusste sie natürlich nichts.

Zuerst wirr, dann auf einmal in geordneter Reihenfolge, verfolgte Petunia erstaunt, was sich abgespielt hatte in der Zeit, bevor die Familie Evans wusste, dass Lily magisch war. Was Lily ´s Augen gesehen hatten, vermischte sich mit ihren eigenen Bildern im Kopf, so dass sie alle Szenen immer aus beiden Blickwinkeln sah.

Es fing an mit Eindrücken während ihrer gemeinsamen Kindergartenzeit. Frühe Erlebnisse, die allen Beteiligten zwar damals unerklärlich waren, bei denen sich aber wohl niemand allzu viel dachte. Eines Morgens beispielsweise, ihre Mutter wollte sie und Lily für den Kindergarten anziehen und hatte Petunia bereits fertig angekleidet, als ihre jüngere Schwester auf einem Stuhl im Bad saß und mit der Mutter um die Wahl des Pullovers stritt. Lily wollte unbedingt ihren blau-geringelten Lieblingspullover anziehen, die Mutter steckte sie jedoch mit sanfter Gewalt in einen roten. Lily tobte und weinte, doch sie schien keine Chance zu haben, sich durchzusetzen. Also gingen sie zu dritt zum Kindergarten, Lily war zwar immer noch sauer, aber sie schien sich dem Willen ihrer Mutter gefügt zu haben. Diese blieb immer noch so lange, bis sie die Jacken abgelegt und die Straßenschuhe gegen die Pantoffeln getauscht hatten, bevor sie ging. Als Lily ihren Mantel auszog, stieß ihre Mutter einen spitzen Schrei aus und zeigte auf ihre Jüngste!  
"W-w-w-as ist das?", fragte sie verstört!  
Petunia folgte dem Fingerzeig ihrer Mutter und sah zu ihrer kleinen Schwester hinüber! Auch sie war überrascht und rieb sich die Augen. Lily hatte auf einmal einen blauen Pullover an. Zwar war das Muster noch dasselbe wie bei dem ungeliebten roten Kleidungsstück, aber nun war der Pullover blau. Blau, die Lieblingsfarbe von Lily, die nun ebenfalls verschreckt an sich herabblickte, fast zu weinen anfing, weil sie sich das selbst nicht erklären konnte. Sie hatte doch nichts getan!  
Die nächsten Bilder konnte Petunia zuerst nicht zuordnen. Sie sah ein weißes Fellknäuel und Tränen auf einem Kindergesicht - sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es ihres war oder das von Lily. Aber dann fiel es ihr ein: Sie und ihre Schwester hatten im Garten des elterlichen Hauses Kaninchen halten dürfen. Als es unverhofft und ungewollt Nachwuchs gab, hatten sich die Mädchen sehr gefreut. An einem sonnigen Frühlingstag hatten sie die Mutter und das einzige, sehr große, Jungtier, ein Albino, in ein Freigehege im Gras gesetzt und waren selbst drin herumgesprungen. Durch einen unglücklichen Schritt war Petunia versehentlich auf das erst wenige Tage alte Tierbaby getreten. Sofort hatte sie es hochgenommen und genauestens auf Verletzungen untersucht, aber nichts sehen können. Allerdings wimmerte das kleine Wesen und schien innerliche Wunden davongetragen zu haben. Petunia war untröstlich, weinte und jammerte und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als ihre Ungeschicklichkeit rückgängig machen zu können. Lily nahm ihr schließlich vorsichtig das Kleine aus der Hand, legte ihre Wange an seinen Kopf und murmelte unverständliche Worte. Eine lange Zeit verstrich, Petunia vergaß zu weinen und sah ihrer Schwester fasziniert zu. Das Kaninchenkind war still geworden und hatte aufgehört zu zappeln. "Ist es tot?", hatte sie gefragt. Doch Lily hatte sie anscheinend nicht gehört. Sie sprach immer weiter, in einem seltsamen Singsang, auf das winzige Fellbündel ein. Als sie es schließlich auf den Boden setzte, rannte es sofort zu seiner Mutter und begann zu trinken. "Wie hast Du das gemacht?", fragte Petunia. "Was gemacht?", entgegnete Lily erstaunt.

Und so ging es weiter mit den Erinnerungen. Irgendwann kamen Bilder von Hogwarts hinzu, vermischt mit Augenblicken aus ihrer "Muggelschule", mit ihren, Petunias, Schulkameraden, dann sah sie aber auch James, und offensichtlich Sirius und Remus, wie sie sich zusammenreimte. Außerdem einen Jungen mit schwarzen, strähnigen, langen Haaren, und einem finsteren Blick: Severus Snape. Lily hatte in den Ferien oft von ihren Schulkameraden erzählt. Von denen, die ihr wichtig und lieb waren, und denen, die sie nervten. Auch von diesem Slytherin-Jungen hatte sie ein paar Mal gesprochen. Petunia war nie daraus schlau geworden, ob Lily etwas von dem wollte, oder ob sie ihn gar nicht mochte. Irgendwie musste sie von ihm fasziniert gewesen sein, aber er wolle mit einem "Schlammblut", wie sie es sei, nichts zu tun haben, hatte sie einmal berichtet.

"...unia", drang es von ganz weit her langsam in Petunia´s Kopf. Sie wusste zuerst nicht, was das bedeuten sollte. "Petunia! - Pet!", rief es nun aber lauter und ziemlich unwillig von unten her.

Fortsetzung folgt!

_Sorry, ich mag auch keine Cliffhanger, aber einen schreiben wollte ich doch mal! Bitte nicht schlagen!_

So, jetzt kommen wir noch zu den Reviews im einzelnen:  
**Samantha Potter2:** Danke für die Kekse! Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn Du meinen Namen abkürzt auf Lea, aber "nur" Lea hab ich irgendwo bei FF schon mal gelesen. Hoffentlich ist dann niemand sauer?

**Shia Angel:** Ich hoffe, daß es "so" weitergeht, d.h., daß auch weiterhin interessierte Leser hier reinschaun und anschließend reviewen.

**LuziferMcKay:** Auch Dir danke für die Kekse. Aber will ich brav sein? Naja, ist ja auch mein Interesse, daß die Gedanken zu dieser Geschichte aus meinem Kopf raus- und in den Computer reinkommen. Gruß!

**Mimim:** Danke für Dein eindeutiges "JAH" zu einer Fortsetzung!

**Kira Gmork:** Dir ein besonders lieber Gruß, weil Du neben dem Schreiben an Deinen eigenen, wunderbaren Geschichten Zeit findest, meine zu lesen. Freut mich, daß Petunia hier zu einer interessanten Figur wird und Du dich auf weitere Kapitel freust. Und Du bist der Meinung, daß Remus Lupin zu dem Treffen geht? schaumermal


	4. Kapitel 4: SIE

_Nachdem sich das schnelle Updaten brillanter Storys und Kapitel meiner vielen hochverehrten Autoren hier, wohl nach Ablauf der Urlaubszeit, etwas beruhigt hat, bin ich auch wieder zum Weiterschreiben gekommen.  
Und den Cliffhanger aus Kapitel 3 mußte ich doch jetzt endlich auflösen.  
Auch diesmal ein herzliches Dankeschön den Reviewern: **Dax, LuziferMcKay, Federleicht, michi-sky** und **Kira Gmork**. (Ich hoffe, ich habe in der Aufzählung niemanden vergessen!)  
Und natürlich wieder ein dickes, fettes **DANKE** an meine geniale Beta **"Gwin"**, die mir super Tipps gegeben hat für die Gestaltung dieses Kapitels. Ohne sie wäre der zweite Teil deutlich kürzer ausgefallen, und das wäre der männlichen Hauptperson dieser Geschichte nicht gerecht geworden! **"Große, ich knuddel Dich!"**  
Doch genug der Vorrede, lest selbst, wie es mit Petunia und (...) weitergeht. Wenn es Euch gefällt, dann reviewt doch bitte auch! (Wenn es Euch nicht gefällt,ebenfalls!)_

**Kapitel 4: SIE**

"...unia", drang es von ganz weit her langsam in Petunia´s Kopf. Sie wusste zuerst nicht, was das bedeuten sollte. "Petunia! - Pet!", rief es nun aber lauter und ziemlich unwillig von unten her.

Petunia zog sich mit einem Ruck Lily´s Umhang vom Kopf und warf ihn in die offenstehende Truhe. Fotoalbum und Zauberstab folgten, sie fielen weich. Den Deckel schloss sie so leise und schnell, wie sie konnte. Im letzten Augenblick, bevor der Deckel die Truhenwand berührte, glaubte sie zu sehen, wie sich etwas aus ihm löste und in die Truhe hineinfiel. Etwas wie ein Briefumschlag oder ähnliches. Sie hatte keine Zeit, nachzusehen, ob es nur eine Sinnestäuschung war. Sie musste das auf später verschieben.

Auf Zehenspitzen hastete sie zur angelehnten Dachbodentüre und öffnete sie lautlos. Sie hielt den Atem an. Auf der Treppe vom Erdgeschoss in den ersten Stock hörte sie Vernon keuchend heraufpoltern. Er musste das 1. Stockwerk des Hauses fast erreicht haben. Was sollte sie tun? Er durfte nicht wissen, was sie hier oben tat. Und auf die Schnelle fiel ihr keine Ausrede ein. Sie hatte erst letzte Woche den Dachboden geputzt und aufgeräumt, was sie Vernon anschließend erzählt hatte. Es gab ohnehin nicht viel zu tun, denn alles, was hier lagerte, war gut eingepackt oder abgedeckt. Und sonst sah sie nur im Frühjahr und Herbst nach, ob sich auch kein Getier eingenistet hatte und alles dicht war. Petunia war bereits nassgeschwitzt, ihr Puls raste, und sie überlegte krampfhaft, was sie Vernon sagen sollte.

In diesem Moment klingelte im Parterre das Telefon. Die Schritte auf der Treppe verstummten. Vernon fluchte laut! Dann polterte er wieder hinunter. Von unten klang nach dem dritten Klingeln Harry´s Stimme durch das Treppenhaus: "Soll ich rangehn, Onkel Vernon?" - "Untersteh Dich, Du nichtsnutziger Bengel! Was hast Du hier überhaupt zu suchen? Geh mir aus den Augen!" keuchte Vernon Dursley.

Dann, mitten im fünften oder sechsten Klingeln, nahm Vernon vermutlich den Hörer ab, denn man hörte ihn sprechen: "Dursley! - Was? - Wen wollen Sie sprechen? - Kenne ich nicht! Nein, da sind sie falsch!" Dann wurde der Hörer auf die Gabel geknallt und es folgten erneut Schimpfworte, darunter "Idiot! Muss halt die Nummer im Telefonbuch richtig lesen, der Trottel!..."

Petunia hatte sich schnell gefangen. Als Vernon die Treppe wieder hinabstampfte, um ans Telefon zu gehen, hatte sie eilig die Dachbodentüre vollends geöffnet, sie hinter sich leise zugezogen und war, die Hausschuhe in der Hand, die Treppe auf Strümpfen hinuntergeschlichen. Aber was nun? Sie brauchte immer noch eine Begründung, warum sie sich hier im 1. Stock aufhielt, und auf Vernons Rufen nicht geantwortet hatte.  
Da kam ihr die rettende Idee: Sie öffnete die Türe zu Dudley´s Zimmer, trat ein und ließ ganz langsam und lautlos, die Klinke niedergedrückt, das Schloss zuschnappen. Vernon quälte sich offenbar schon wieder die Treppe herauf. Dudley jedoch saß immer um diese Zeit im Wohnzimmer unten vor dem Fernseher. Seine Spätnachmittags-Lieblings-Serien ließ er sich nicht entgehen. Auf dem Teppichboden seines Zimmers hatte sie vor einigen Tagen einen hässlichen Tintenfleck entdeckt. Da sie in ihrer Schürzentasche immer einen Lappen mit sich trug, beugte sie sich hinunter und fing an, den mit Spucke befeuchteten Fleck zu rubbeln. Dies war zwar die dümmste Art, einen solchen Fleck entfernen zu wollen, aber das würde Vernon bestimmt nicht auffallen.

Kurze Zeit später wurde die Tür hinter ihr geöffnet und Vernon steckte den Kopf herein. "Hier bist Du? - Was tust Du denn nur? Ich habe schon x-mal gerufen, hast Du es nicht gehört?"

Petunia hatte sich soweit beruhigt und konnte mit normaler Stimme, den Kopf rasch wendend, antworten: "Vernon, Lieber, was für eine Überraschung! Du bist früh dran heute. Tut mir leid, ich habe wohl vor mich hingeträumt und Dich nicht gehört! - Ich komme sofort!"  
Sie erhob sich, murmelte etwas über den dummen Tintenfleck, und folgte ihrem Mann nach unten, um das Abendbrot zu richten.  
Sie plauderte weiter, sich halb zu ihm umwendend: "Wie spät ist es denn?" Sie sah auf ihre eigene Uhr und gab sich selbst Antwort: "Erst ½ 5! Warum bist Du denn schon zuhause? Ist etwas geschehn?"  
Vernon antwortete ruppig: "Ach, eine Sitzung ist ausgefallen. Vielversprechende Neukundschaft hatte sich angesagt, aber im letzten Moment wurde das Meeting gecancelt! Keine Ahnung, warum. - Bring mir ein Bier ins Wohnzimmer!"  
Sie waren im Erdgeschoss angelangt und Vernon steuerte ebenfalls den Fernseher an.  
"Aber natürlich, Liebling", ereiferte sich Petunia und stellte ihm nur einen Augenblick später eine Flasche kühles Bier und ein Glas auf den Couchtisch.

Beim Zurückgehen in die Küche begegnete sie Harry, der sogleich fragte: "Soll ich helfen beim Abendbrot richten, Tante Petunia?"  
"Stell die Teller auf den Tisch und hol noch mehr Bier aus dem Keller," raunzte Petunia und zwinkerte ihm dann zu.

Der Abend nahm seinen üblichen Verlauf.

Als Petunia Dursley später im Bett lag, neben sich den schnarchenden Vernon, konnte sie lange nicht einschlafen.  
Das war knapp gewesen heute Nachmittag. Sie zitterte immer noch, wenn sie daran dachte.  
Als ihr die verschiedenen Bilder unter Lily´s Umhang wieder einfielen, entspannte sie sich jedoch allmählich und lächelte leicht. Sie würde noch viel an sich arbeiten müssen, um die Vergangenheit zu bewältigen und sich mit Lily posthum zu versöhnen. Und vielleicht würde ihr Remus Lupin tatsächlich dabei helfen können. Sie hoffte es! Sie hoffte es so sehr! Lily, ach Lily!  
Dann schlief sie ein.

-------------------------------

In einer Wohnung mitten in London:

Jedesmal, wenn Remus Lupin die Augen schloss, dann sah er SIE! Er war selbst erschrocken, was dieser Brief von Petunia Dursley in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Es kam alles wieder hoch. Die ganzen Erinnerungen an die Schulzeit, an das vierblättrige Kleeblatt: James, Sirius, Peter und Remus - Die Rumtreiber!  
Und an Lily! Die wunderbare, die einzigartige, die lebendige, schöne, kluge, gerechte und ... - ihm fehlten die Worte. Wie damals, als er für sie geschwärmt hatte, und sich nicht traute, es ihr zu sagen.  
Wahrscheinlich waren sie alle in sie verliebt gewesen. James sowieso, aber bestimmt auch Sirius, der flatterhafte Flegel, der die meisten Flausen im Kopf hatte. Und Peter wohl auch, nur dass der gnomenhafte, verschlagen blickende Wurmschwanz eh keine Chance hatte, SIE zu erobern.  
Und er selbst? Remus Lupin, der Werwolf, der zurückhaltende, der brave, der "Bremser", wenn es um Streiche und Schikanen an den Slytherins beispielsweise ging? Er rechnete sich einfach keine Chance aus, neben James, ...und mit seinem Geheimnis.  
Lily erfuhr erst von seinem Schicksal, als sie längst mit James zusammen war. Sie akzeptierte es zwar voll und liebte ihn weiterhin wie einen Bruder, aber... - eben: Wie einen Bruder!  
Er hatte sie angebetet - stumm wie ein Fisch. Noch stiller war er geworden als klar war, dass Lily und James zusammengehörten, dass es für die beiden die große Liebe war, und er eben ein Freund der Familie. Und wenn er kein Werwolf wäre, dann hätten James und Lily sicher auch ihn zum Paten für Harry gemacht, aber unter diesen Umständen kam er nicht in Frage, und er hätte es auch abgelehnt.

Und dann hatte er um sie geweint, wie ein kleines Kind! Um SIE und um James, und um Sirius. Ein großes Loch hatte sich in sein Herz gebrannt, als die drei, James, Lily, und, damals hatte er ja an Sirius´ Schuld glauben müssen, ja, auch Sirius, aus seinem Leben verschwanden. Der Verlust von Peter hatte ihm, seltsamerweise, am wenigsten ausgemacht! Heute wusste er warum. Als ob er geahnt hätte, dass damals, nach dem Verrat an James und Lily, nach dem Verschwinden Lord Voldemorts, nicht alles war, wie es schien. Peter hatte diese ungeheuerliche, abscheuliche Tat begangen und alles zerstört! Peter Pettigrew, die Ratte! Und Sirius hatte dafür gebüßt! Zwölf Jahre in Askaban! Er hoffte, dass Sirius in Sicherheit war und sich bald melden würde.  
Bei Merlin, wie hatte er sie vermisst! Die gemeinsamen Abende im Potter´schen Haus, die Freude an dem kleinen Harry, die Gespräche über die Vergangenheit wie zum Beispiel ihre Schulzeit in Hogwarts, aber auch über die ungewisse Zukunft und die Angst vor den Angriffen der Todesser, den abscheulichen Taten eines Irren und seiner Gefolgschaft!  
Sie waren einfach unzertrennlich gewesen. Wenn bei anderen Freundschaften einer aus dem Kreis heiratete und eine Familie gründete, dann entstand in der Regel eine Distanz zwischen demjenigen und den früheren Freunden.  
Bei ihnen war das nie so gewesen. Ganz automatisch wurde Lily integriert, jeder war für jeden da! Natürlich gab es auch Männerabende, wenn Lily eine Freundin oder ihre Eltern besuchte- aber aus dem vierblättrigen Kleeblatt war eben eine Blume mit fünf Blütenblättern geworden. Remus hätte so etwas nie für möglich gehalten.  
Doch von einem Tag auf den anderen hatte er ohne sie auskommen müssen. Seine Familie waren sie gewesen, sein ein und alles. Und dann?...

Aber da gab es noch Harry! Und den hatte er nun ein Jahr lang in Hogwarts als seinen Schüler erleben dürfen. James und Lily wären so stolz auf ihren Sohn, könnten sie ihn heute erleben. Ein wunderbarer Junge!

Dieses eine Jahr als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei war für ihn sehr wichtig gewesen. Dumbledore hatte ihn natürlich nicht zufällig geholt. Es war bekannt geworden, dass Sirius, nach seiner Flucht von Askaban, Hogwarts aufsuchen wollte. Und Remus sollte helfen, die Schule, und Harry, zu schützen.  
Als dann aber herauskam, dass ein Werwolf die Kinder unterrichtete, hatte er gehen müssen. Aber er hatte Sirius zurückgewonnen. Auch wenn der Freund sich wieder verstecken musste, so war er doch am Leben - und unschuldig!

Dieser Brief! Immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zurück zu dem Brief von Lily´s Schwester Petunia. Doch wenn er die Augen schloss, dann sah er, seit Hedwig ihm diesen Brief gebracht hatte, immer nur SIE: **Lily!**

_Fortsetzung folgt!_


	5. Kapitel 5: Wenn ein Tag schon so anfängt

_Ob Ihr es glaubt oder nicht, es gibt mich noch! Und das nicht nur als begeisterte FF-Leserin.  
Der Schock über Band 6 unserer geliebten **JKR** hat sich etwas gelegt bei mir. Irgendwie hatte er eine Schreibblockade ausgelöst.  
Meine Beta **Gwin** hat sich vor einigen Wochen dann beschwert, sie hätte schon so ewig lange nichts mehr zu tun. Außerdem haben wir uns beide daran erinnert, daß das letzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte hier schon längst fertig ist, und wir Euch das auf keinen Fall vorenthalten wollen. Aber im Mittelteil fehlt eben noch einiges. Lieben Dank an die treuen Leser und Reviewer von Kapitel 4 **Mariacharly, Minnnie, Sandarak und Kira Gmork** und für die aufmunternden Anfragen nach der Fortsetzung. Fühlt Euch umarmt und gedrückt, okay?  
Dass nichts mir gehört und ich nichts mit dieser Story verdiene, ist selbstverständlich. Außerdem gebührt meiner geliebten Beta **Gwin** wieder ein riesiges Dankeschön!_

**Kapitel 5: Wenn ein Tag schon so anfängt...**

Petunia Dursley hatte verschlafen. Das war ihr nicht mehr passiert seit der 3. Grundschulklasse. Und das ausgerechnet heute!  
Heute war Mittwoch! DER MITTWOCH!  
Sie blickte noch einmal ungläubig auf ihren Nachttischwecker: 9.23 Uhr. In 2 Minuten fuhr der Bus ab, mit dem sie normalerweise jeden dritten Mittwoch im Monat nach London fuhr, um ihren Tag im Britischen Museum zu verbringen.  
Sie stöhnte auf und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Es fuhren stündlich Busse dieser Linie - sie hatte noch genug Zeit. Aber aus Erfahrung wusste sie, dass, wenn der Morgen so begann, der Tag sich weiterhin schwierig gestalten würde.

Dies war also das Ergebnis der letzten zwei Tage.  
Ein einziges Chaos, und einen Schock nach dem anderen hatte sie erlebt. Ungewissheit, ob sie überhaupt diesen Mittwoch nach London würde fahren können, hatten ihr Denken beherrscht. Aber sie konnte Mr. Lupin ja nicht einmal eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, wenn ihr ein Besuch im Britischen Museum unmöglich wäre.  
Harry hatte in der letzten Woche den Ligusterweg verlassen, um die restlichen Ferientage bei den Weaslys zu verbringen. Natürlich hatte er Hedwig mitgenommen.

Am vergangenen Wochenende wurde Vernon von einer schlimmen Erkältung befallen. Kranke Männer sind ja ohnehin kaum zu ertragen, aber Vernon Dursley steckte die schlimmsten Exemplare noch locker in die Tasche.  
Ständig quengelnd, sich selbst bemitleidend, so etwas ist nicht zum Aushalten.  
Und in diesem Falle immer ihre Sorge, ob ihr Gatte am Mittwoch zur Arbeit gehen könne, um einem ungeheuer wichtigen Meeting beizuwohnen.

Er konnte! Und wie er konnte. Heute morgen um 6.30 Uhr strotzte er auf einmal wieder vor Energie. Die rote Nase war fast abgeklungen und lief nicht mehr pausenlos. Keine Schweißausbrüche mehr, kein bellender Husten. Alles bestens. Hatten ihre Hausmittel also doch geholfen, auch wenn sich Vernon zuerst mit Händen und Füßen gesträubt hatte. Klar war es nicht angenehm, mit Olbas zu gurgeln und sich damit einreiben zu lassen. Abgesehen von dem dicken Schal um den Hals bei Nacht, den Wadenwickeln und dem 4 x täglichen Inhalieren.  
Auch auf frische Luft hatte Petunia bestanden, und im Schlafzimmer kräftig gelüftet - alle paar Stunden.  
Vernon musste einfach am Mittwoch wieder fit sein.

Und dann am Dienstagnachmittag: Vernon, kränkelnd, wohl im Fieber, anders konnte es sich Petunia nicht erklären, entwickelte doch glatt die Horrorvision, dass Dudley, da er ja schließlich noch Ferien habe, doch auch einmal etwas für seine Bildung tun könne, und seine Mutter ins Britische Museum begleiten solle.

Petunia meinte, sie müsse umfallen vor Schreck.  
Dudley war natürlich von der Idee nicht angetan, hielt es ihn ja vom sinnlosen Umherstreifen mit seinen Freunden ab. Aber Vernon versteifte sich immer mehr auf seine "tolle" Idee.  
Mit viel Mühe konnte Petunia ihn davon überzeugen, dass es sicher sinnvoller sei, Dudley würde sich ein paar Stunden in seine Schulbücher vertiefen und so den Stoff des letzten Jahres nochmals durchsehn.  
Außerdem wolle sie diesmal ihren Besuch sowieso abkürzen, und auf dem Rückweg noch bei Mrs. Linning vorbei sehen, die 3 Straßen weiter wohnte, und nach einem Oberschenkelhalsbruch nun wieder aus dem Krankenhaus zurück war.  
Das habe sie eigentlich am Montag vorgehabt, aber Vernon sei ja so krank gewesen, und da wollte sie ihn nicht alleine lassen. Außerdem sei die Busfahrt ja auch recht lange, und da würde es sich diesmal sicher nicht lohnen für Dudley.

Vernon hatte über ihre Antwort nachgedacht und schließlich gebrummt: "Meinetwegen! Soll der Bengel halt zuhause bleiben."

Ein Stein war Petunia vom Herzen gefallen.  
Und dann hatte sie sich nochmals hingelegt, nachdem Vernon pünktlich um 7.00 Uhr das Haus verlassen hatte.  
Zum ersten Mal nach 5 fast schlaflosen Nächten durch ihren kranken Ehemann hatte sie wieder entspannt in ihrem Bett gelegen und war tatsächlich tief und fest eingeschlafen.  
Dudley war bestimmt schon dabei, seine Freunde zusammenzutrommeln für eine Tour durch die Straßen, nicht ohne vorher in der Küche Chaos zu verbreiten beim Versuch, sich selbst ein Frühstück zu machen.  
Aber so hatte sie jetzt das Haus für sich und konnte sich später in Ruhe fertig machen.

2 Stunden später war Petunia Dursley auf dem Weg nach London ins Britische Museum.  
Sie hatte die Küche aufgeräumt und für den Abend ein fertig zubereitetes Essen aus der Gefriertruhe genommen. Das tat sie immer an diesen Tagen, an denen sie von morgens bis abends unterwegs war, also würde es Vernon nicht ungewöhnlich vorkommen. Beim Frühstück war ein Kaffeefleck an ihre Bluse gekommen, das Entfernen war ihr nicht ganz gelungen. Aber wenn man es nicht wusste, sah man die Verfärbung sicher nicht. Noch schnell den Inhalt ihres Geldbeutels kontrolliert, und um 11.25 Uhr war sie endlich in den Bus gestiegen.

Eine gute Dreiviertelstunde dauerte die Fahrt. Heute genoss sie sie seit langem wieder ohne Ablenkung. Sie war einfach nur froh, dass sie nach den turbulenten letzten Tagen trotzdem unterwegs war.

Im Museum angekommen, wurde ihr mit einem mal heiß und kalt. Sie würde Mr. Lupin treffen. Falls er kam! Er würde doch kommen? Bestimmt würde er kommen! Hoffentlich würde er kommen!  
Sonst wäre alles umsonst gewesen. Ihre Hoffnung, ihr Bestreben, ihr Sehnen nach Aufarbeitung der Vergangenheit.  
Mit jeder Minute wuchs jedoch ihre Angst. Was, wenn er nicht kam? Wenn er ihren Brief sofort nach dem Lesen vernichtet hätte? Weil es so absurd war, dass sie ihm geschrieben hatte. Oder, wenn er den Termin vergessen hatte? Wenn etwas dazwischen gekommen war bei ihm, genauso wie fast bei ihr?  
Auch er hatte ja keine Möglichkeit gehabt, mit ihr in Kontakt zu treten. Petunia wurde es langsam schlecht. Sie dachte sich alle möglichen - und unmöglichen - Gründe aus, warum er nicht zum Treffpunkt kommen könne. Schließlich war sie sicher: **Er kommt nicht!**

Sie war in der Zwischenzeit plan- und ziellos durch das Museum geirrt, treppauf, treppab, ohne die Kunstschätze, Modelle, Sammelstücke und alles andere zu sehen. Ohne auf die Menschen zu achten, die ihr begegneten.  
Schließlich hatte sie sich im Garten des Museums, in einer versteckten Ecke, wohin sich manchmal Liebespärchen zurückzogen, auf eine Bank gesetzt. Sie war erschöpft! Ihre Gedanken hatten sich im Kreis gedreht, immer und immer wieder hatte sie mit sich gerungen, ob es überhaupt richtig war, den Brief zu schreiben - ihn abzuschicken - heute hierher zu kommen...

Was erwartete sie von einer Begegnung mit einem magischen Menschen? Von einem Treffen mit Remus Lupin, seinerzeit einem Mitglied des engsten Freundeskreises ihrer Schwester und deren Mann?

Wie konnte sie nur überhaupt daran denken, dass er sich mit ihr würde treffen wollen? Das war doch einfach absurd!

Petunia Dursley schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Vogel-Strauß-Taktik oder was auch immer. Sie schämte sich! Für ihre Naivität, für ihre großen Erwartungen, für die Vorbereitung, für die Enttäuschung.

Ein Schatten fiel auf ihr Gesicht. Sie erstarrte - wartete, das Gesicht weiter in den Händen verborgen.

Dann hörte sie ein Räuspern und eine männliche Stimme fragen:  
"Mrs. Dursley? - Guten Tag! Darf ich mich ein wenig zu Ihnen setzen?"

_Fortsetzung folgt!_

Ich möchte mich noch entschuldigen, daß ich wenig Details übers Britische Museum schreibe. Ich war im zarten Alter von ca. 13 Jahren mal dort, die Erinnerung daran ist gleich Null! (vor Scham in den Boden versink) Aber für die Handlung der Geschichte ist das auch eher unbedeutend, jedenfalls für mich.  
Muß ich noch erwähnen, daß ich mich riesig über weitere Reviews freuen würde?


End file.
